Up to Something
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Harry hears Hermione with the twins and assumes the worst.


"Is it supposed to look like that?" He heard Hermione's voice drift through the door.

"Merlin Hermione! Don't _poke_ it!" Curious, what was she doing with one of the twins?

"Yours doesn't look right either. Hmm."

"Mione!" A slightly different voice groaned. "Don't lick it!" Harry wondered what in the world his best-friend was doing in a room with Fred and George.

"You're one to talk Hermione."

"Yeah, yours are bigger than normal."

Harry was getting a sick feeling as to what they might be talking about, but decided he would make _sure_ Hermione was in trouble, before barging in. Last time he thought they were up to something, he messed up some delicate spell work. He still had the hex marks from Hermione.

"Oh Fred, that feels great! I think you got it right this time!"

"What about mine Mione? Does mine feel good too?" George's voice sounded rather husky.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing. Don't stop." There were muffled moans coming through the door. Harry didn't know if he should be worried, or just let them have their fun. Hermione was practically his sister, he didn't want the twins to hurt her.

"You know, yours feel pretty amazing too Hermione. I think with a few more trials we could really get this down."

"We can have as many trials as you like Fred." Hermione's voice sounded sultry to him, the way Ginny would talk to him while they were-.

"I can't wait to try it this way." There was a pause. "Oh! That feels even better Mione! Fred you have to let her do this to you."

He couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't treat Hermione like that! Like she was some toy they could play with! She deserved better! Knowing the twins, they had probably slipped her a potion or charmed her to act like that, and would later tease her about it. He only knocked once, a small warning, before barging into the room.

He had been puffing himself up with anger, ready to take Fred and George down. He didn't care if they were older, he was the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Be-Killed. That had to mean something. Right? Walking in, he let out the breath he had been holding with a whoosh. All three occupants turned to look at him, fully dressed.

"Did you need something Harry?" Hermione asked him, her voice laced with concern.

"Erm, I was just wondering what you were doing?" He blushed. He couldn't believe he thought they were doing something inappropriate. Again.

"We were testing these new massage pillows." Fred gestured to the things around their necks.

"We couldn't agree on exactly what they should be like, so we all made one."

"Fred's keeps making weird noses and honestly, the color is too bright for something that is supposed to help you relax. Don't you think Harry?" Hermione asked him, pointing to the bright orange pillow around Fred's neck.

"Maybe a little." He didn't want to get roped into product testing again. Last time Hermione convinced him to try something her and the twins came up with, he had a tail for a week.

"And George's here smells like strawberries, which is nice, but just seems like it would make you hungry." She explained.

"You know, you didn't have to lick it. We could have just gone down to the kitchen if you were hungry." George rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you want to try one Harry?" Fred asked, holding a blue pillow out to him. Not trusting anything, he backed away slowly, hands in front of him.

"No thanks guys, I'm going to see what Ginny is up to." With that he turned heel and ran. With a flick of his wand Fred closed the door and locked it. George cast the silencing charms while watching Hermione sit down on Fred's bed.

"That was too close. That's the second time he almost caught us."

"Well love, if you hadn't forgotten the silencing charms…" George trailed off, sitting next to her. Fred sat on her other side, taking her hand in his.

"You can't put all the blame on me! You two are horribly distracting." She smiled up at them.

"That was some quick wand work there Ms. Granger. I'm impressed you managed to get your shirt back on so fast. Massage pillows. Brilliant!" Fred leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"We are going to tell them soon, aren't we?" George wanted to know, playing with her hair, leaning in until they were almost kissing.

"Of course. This Sunday if you want." She told them, then giggled. "I think these Naughty Witch engorgement candies still need a little work though."

Her boys gave her a wicked grin before picking up where they left off.


End file.
